1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing cap for a container forming a reservoir for a product, in particular a liquid product. More particularly, the cap is provided with a closing hood and includes a system for wedging on the hood. The invention also relates to a container provided with this cap. Generally, this container is a bottle with a neck, in particular a perfume bottle made of glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
From FR-A 0 955 029 there is known a container with a lid provided with a system for wedging on the lid. The wedging system includes a handle (or shackle) mounted for pivoting on a side wall of the container and cooperating, in the vertical position of the shackle, with a locking knob mounted for rotation at the center of the lid. This knob ensures that the shackle is held in position and that the lid is locked on the container. A rubber gasket disposed on the lid ensures sealing of the container.
Moreover, from FR-A-1 541 166 there is known a system for stoppering a bottle, including a pivoting shackle provided with a stopper capable of obturating the neck of the bottle. To ensure that the stopper bears elastically on the neck, the shackle is mounted for sliding along the axis of the bottle, elastic means being provided for elastically biasing the shackle towards the neck of the bottle. However, this stoppering system has the drawback of being formed by parts that are complicated to make, and which require complex equipment for their assembly. Moreover, the elastic means are visible from the outside and give this system an unpleasing appearance.